howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Skullcrusher
|Faction = |Status = Alive |Occupation = |Location = Berk |Alignment = Good |Father = |Mother = |Grandfather = |Grandmother = |Sibling(s) = |Other = |Voiced by = |First Appearance = "Crushing It" |Last Appearance = The Serpent's Heir |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Skullcrusher is a Rumblehorn who is Stoick the Vast’s second dragon. Later, he is now Eret’s dragon after Stoick's death in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Biography ''Meeting Stoick As shown in "Crushing It", Skullcrusher was the first Rumblehorn found by Berk's Dragon Riders on Dragon's Edge. They believed that he was trying to destroy the Edge and drive them out when in reality he was attempting to warn the riders of an incoming tidal wave. They spent some time trying to catch and relocate him until Stoick came to help and realized that he wasn't interested in destruction. Together with Stoick and the Riders, they were able to save the outpost from being wiped out, with the Rumblehorn proving particularly useful in completing the stone wall that had once been erected to keep him out. Stoick then named him Skullcrusher- on account of their mutual hard heads- and took him to Berk with him. He was also given Thornado's saddle, which was later upgraded by Stoick. Being Stoick's New Steed In "Team Astrid", as Stoick's dragon, he defended Berk when Dagur attacked. Skullcrusher then went with Stoick, Astrid, and Stormfly to aid Hiccup in defending Dragon's Edge. He and Stoick charged through a Berserker ship and sunk it before they got caught in one of the nets. However, Stoick was able to free him and then fought alongside the Dragon Riders' Auxiliary, driving Dagur away. Later, in "A Time to Skrill", Skullcrusher also aided Stoick and the Dragon Riders' Auxiliary in defending Berk from the Frozen Skrill that was seeking revenge on Hiccup and Toothless. Continuing as Stoick's Dragon During the events of "Turn and Burn", Skullcrusher then assisted Stoick in tracking down Spitelout when he went missing for a month. Together, along with Hiccup, Snotlout and their dragons, they found him and Kingstail on Storehouse Island. However, they came under attack by the Singetail. They were unable to drive it away and were forced to give up the island when other Singetails arrived. Before leaving, Skullcrusher and Stoick took the "S" from the storehouse. When Hiccup talks to Stoick about how Viggo will come after Berk's dragons in "Last Auction Heroes", Stoick looks at a sleeping Skullcrusher and agrees with Hiccup's plan. Skullcrusher is then seen playing with Toothless at the Academy. The attack on the Dragon Hunters In "Shell Shocked, Part 1", Stoick and Skullcrusher take part in Hiccup's mission to retrieve the Dragon Eye from Viggo. However, when they arrive at the Hunters' base, they find it devastated. Skullcrusher then returns to Berk with Stoick. Skirmish with the Dragon Flyers Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6 War with Drago's Army Stoick and Skullcrusher are shown to be close, with Stoick being comfortable riding Skullcrusher alongside Grump and Gobber. When Hiccup went with Toothless to try and reason with Drago Bludvist, Skullcrusher helped Stoick, Gobber and Grump to track down Hiccup. They were then able to find Hiccup and encountered Stoick's wife, Valka at her mountain. He, along with Stoick, Hiccup, Gobber, Valka, and their dragons then defended the mountains against Drago's Army. Following Stoick's death, Hiccup suggests that Skullcrusher passes into the care of their new ally and former dragon trapper Eret, Son of Eret, recognizing Eret's skill and courage in helping Berk defeat Drago Bludvist. After Drago's defeat, he and Eret then took part in Berk's Dragon Races. Being Eret's New Steed Skullcrusher is first seen being ridden by Eret, on the way to Nepenthe. Eret has difficulties riding the dragon and Valka advises him to give the dragon a gentle touch. On the island, unlike the other dragons, Skullcrusher isn't attracted to the hot pools, but he still doesn't find anything out of the ordinary. At dinner, after Calder reveals his true nature, Skullcrusher prepares ready to fight. However, due to being outnumbered, the riders surrender. After Hiccup escapes, he brings the dragons, including Skullcrusher, and they all prepare to leave the island. However, right then, some Foreverwings wake up and began destroying the village. Although he does not appear while the riders help the people of Nepenthe, after Hiccup defeats Calder, he carries Eret to the scene, to see what happened. He then returns to Berk. Physical Appearance Skullcrusher looks like a cross between a Triceratops and a scarab beetle (due to his neck plates). Personality In comparison to Grump, Skullcrusher is stern and serious looking, and sometimes a little stubborn, (corresponding with the personality of Stoick). He always has his nose to the ground, following a scent, as is typical for his species. He can be friendly, especially towards his rider. He is doggedly determined once he has caught a scent. He is caring and a natural leader, warning the other dragons of an oncoming tsunami to ensure their safety. Skullcrusher also has a playful side, like spinning around while flying. He was also seen playing a bit with Toothless. Abilities *'Tracking:' Like all Rumblehorns, Skullcrusher has a keen sense of smell, enabling him to track anything once he has caught the scent. *'Strength:' Skullcrusher is extremely strong and quite capable of destroying any dragon traps he encounters using his tail and jaws. Skullcrusher can charge with his head lowered and horns displayed to do some serious damages. He also doesn't have trouble carrying large Vikings on his back such as Stoick and extra weight of Hiccup. Skullcrusher's extreme strength was greatly proven when he was able to ram down a sea stack when flying at full speed towards it, as well as during the time when he charged clear through a Berserker ship and sunk it into the ocean. *'Endurance:' Skullcrusher is able to recover quickly after being directly hit by a Singetail's fireball. *'Fire:' Skullcrusher can shoot burning, explosive missiles from his mouth that can do a lot of damage. *'Acrobatics:' Skullcrusher has some impressive agility in the air despite his size. *'Speed:' Skullcrusher is also surprisingly quick on his feet and in the air. *'Intelligence:' Skullcrusher has shown to be able to try to figure out ways to make other dragons to flee the island before they could be killed. Appearances Trivia *An image error in ''Empire Magazine led to believe that the Thornridge was a new dragon species with the same name. The description and combination of animals were indeed about the Rumblehorn. *Along with Thornado, he is the first Dragon whose current/former rider is deceased. *He is the first Dragon who had more than one rider, excluding Barf and Belch. External Link Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Tracker Class Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Dragon Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Strong Dragons Category:Stoick the Vast (Franchise) Category:Eret, Son of Eret